In my veins
by AudeSnape
Summary: Songfic' Destiel "In my veins" de Andrew Belle. Lorsque Castiel meurt, Dean se laisse aller avant d'essayer de le ramener.
1. In my Veins

**_Titre : In my veins_**

**_Genre : Songfic_**

**_Chanson : "In my veins" de Andrew Belle_**

**_Persos : Destiel ;)_**

**_Disclamer : cette chanson et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_**

* * *

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle songfic'. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ce hangar était vide, enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit mais lui savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait peur, peur de rentrer à l'intérieur et de devoir surmonter l'horreur qu'il sera dedans.

Castiel lui avait demandé de le rejoindre ici mais un ange l'avait suivit alors c'est avec la boule au ventre qu'il entra dedans.

Dean vit l'ange avec le poignard de Castiel. Ce dernier était sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Le chasseur hurla de toute ses forces, un cri déchirant qui arrêta le mouvement fatal de l'être céleste. Alors il couru aussi vite que possible et essaya de le pousser mais il loupa l'ange de quelques centimètres et tomba par terre.

- Non. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter, tu es un être insignifiant, lui dit l'ange en rigolant.

Dean sortit une épée de son manteau en se relevant.

-Tu ne toucheras pas à Castiel, emplumé.

Dean sentait son monde s'écrouler dès qu'il voyait Cass sur le sol, inconscient.

**_Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break_**

L'ange et Dean commencèrent à se battre au corps à corps mais ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'à côté d'eux, Castiel se réveillait. Ce dernier observa la scène et chercha quelque chose pour défendre Dean car ce dernier n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus. Il trouva à quelques mètres de lui un long bâton de bois. Il se releva doucement et fonça sur l'ange qui s'écroula sur le sol grâce au coup donné par Cass.

Le chasseur était tombé par terre et regardait longuement Castiel. Tout doucement, il se redressa avec l'aide de son ange qui lui sourit.

-Merci Dean, le remercia-t-il.

Le principal concerné n'écoutait pas. Il venait de se rendre compte que perdre Castiel était la pire chose qu'il ait pu ressentir. Que l'image de son ange inconscient l'avait fait perdre pied dans la réalité et avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Il n'était pas qu'un être céleste à ses yeux, pas qu'une personne parmi tout ces emplumés, non. C'était Castiel, son sauveur, celui qui l'avait marqué. Celui qui a partagé sa grâce avec lui pour le remonter à la surface. Cette grâce qui est encore présente dans ses veines. Il est sa moitié. Son amour.

Dean s'approcha doucement de l'ange et l'agrippa par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Un simple baiser chaste mais le chasseur lécha les lèvres de Castiel pour qu'il les ouvre ce qu'il fit instantanément. Ce dernier se sentait heureux et tout se faisait naturellement. Leurs langues se rencontraient et se mouvaient pour qu'ils se prouvent l'un à l'autre leur amour.

Un léger bruit les stoppa net. L'ange s'était relevé et fonçait sur Castiel. Il attrapa le col de Cass et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Juste avant qu'il ne transperce son visage avec l'épée, l'ange réussit à se tourner vers Dean et murmura "Je t'aime" et directement après une lumière aveuglante envahit l'espace.

-NON ! hurla Dean en se jetant sur son amour.

**_People say goodbye  
In their own special way_**

L'autre ange partit en un battement d'aile, laissant le chasseur seul avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre. Dean hurlait, pleurait en secouant Castiel de toutes ses forces. Il répétait et répétait son prénom et espérait juste qu'il ouvre ses yeux.

En voyant Cass serein, inanimé, inconscient. Dean se rendit compte qu'il était mort, qu'il ne reviendrait pas et qu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il allait mourir et pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de faire le moindre geste de défense.

-Non, Castiel... je t'aime tellement et c'est seulement lorsque je m'en rends compte que tu m'abandonnes.

Dean embrassa légèrement Castiel. Il sentait encore de la chaleur venant de sa bouche. Il devait se l'imaginer.

**_All that you can rely on  
And all that you could fake_**

Dean appela Sam et lui demanda de venir sans lui dire ce qui venait de se produire. Sammy arriva rapidement et lorsqu'il entra dans le petit entrepôt il vit une image qui lui brisa le cœur. Son grand frère avait le corps de Castiel contre le sien. Il caressait ses cheveux doucement et répétait "Je t'aime, réveilles toi je t'en supplie, je t'aime...". Il pleurait silencieusement en berçant le corps inerte et froid de son ange dans les bras. Il ne voulait pas accepter la perte de la personne qu'il aimait.

Sam s'approcha lentement vers Castiel. Il avait envie de pleurer face à cette scène et pour la perte d'une personne qui les avait aidés mais il se devait de rester fort. Pour Dean. Car lui aura besoin de tout le soutien possible.

Lorsque le chasseur entendit Sammy s'approcher il leva les yeux vers lui en lui disant :

-On rigolait ce matin Sam. On rigolait et tout à l'heure puis il m'a dit de le rejoindre ici... j'étais suivi par un ange... Sam, il est mort parce qu'il voulait me voir. Il est mort alors que je venais de l'embrasser... Sam... il est mort en me disant "Je t'aime"...

Sammy ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il s'adossa contre le mur en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Son frère recommençait à murmurer des paroles réconfortantes pour lui et pour l'ange en caressant le visage de ce dernier.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Dean accepta que son frère prenne le corps de l'ange mais il refusait de le brûler.

-Dean, on pourrait pourtant le brûler comme un chasseur.

-Mais peut-être qu'il va revenir Sammy... gardons-le, s'il te plait.

Sam ne chercha pas à convaincre Dean. Il le fera quand il sera prêt.

**_Will leave you in the morning  
Come find you in the day_**

Le soir arriva très vite et Dean commença à se saouler. Il ne parla pas à son frère malgré ses tentatives d'approche. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre le vide qui le prenait dans son corps, dans son âme.

La nuit fut remplie de cauchemar car on n'appelle pas un rêve un songe qui porte sur un bon moment passé avec une personne décédée. Dans tout ces "rêves" il voyait Castiel le sauver de l'enfer. Il sentait sa grâce se mélanger avec son sang. Il sentait cette brûlure sur son bras. Il se voyait aussi embrasser l'ange, le goûter entièrement, le faire sien.

Son cauchemar le plus étrange fut lorsqu'il se retrouva dans un blanc étincelant. Castiel était là et s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément et lui parler.

-Tu es mort, chuchotait Dean en pleurant.

-Non, pas complètement Dean. En m'embrassant, le peu de grâce encore présent dans le corps de mon vaisseau est entré en toi. Je fais parti de toi Dean. Tu peux trouver une solution pour me ramener.

-Non... non... tu es mort... arrête de me faire souffrir, je t'en supplie.

-Tu me déçois Dean, je croyais que tu serais capable de tout pour me ravoir près de toi. Je vois que rien de tout cela ne sert à quoi que se soit. Et dire que je suis coincé en toi...

Et il s'était réveillé directement après, en sueur, en larme et avec une douceur sur les lèvres comme si quelqu'un l'avait embrassé.

**_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_**

Les jours passèrent et Dean se laissa doucement sombrer dans ce cercle vicieux qui est l'évasion grâce à l'alcool. Sam l'emmena chez Bobby pour qu'il ne soit pas seul à essayer d'aider son frère mais aucun des deux ne sut quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quels mots on pouvait sortir à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre la personne qu'il aime alors qu'il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte. Surtout avec une fin telle que la leur.

Dean pleurait et buvait. Il ne prenait plus la peine de parler à sa famille. Il n'en avait plus l'envie. Le monde lui semble totalement différent, l'air irrespirable, la vie invivable. Toutes les nuits il rêvait de Castiel. L'amour lui a fait changer tout ses points de vue sur la vie et il se sentait vide, horriblement vide... et seul.

Un jour Sam remarqua que Dean n'était plus marqué sur son épaule et ce dernier le vit aussi. Il avait commencé à se gratter à sang à cet endroit car c'était la marque de son ange, de son amour.

**_Everything will changed  
Nothing stays the same_**

Sam et Bobby n'en pouvaient plus de le voir se saouler jour et nuit alors un jour Sam s'assit près de lui et commença à lui parler :

-T'es sur que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête ou encore me raconter tes cauchemars.

Après quelques minutes où Dean termina son verre il décida de raconter ses "rêves".

-Je le vois Sam. Il essaie de me persuader que je peux le ramener, qu'il n'est pas mort, que je porte un peu de sa grâce en moi et que je le déçois de ne rien tenter à son égard. Parce que s'est impossible, n'est-ce pas Sammy ?

Son frère le regarda longuement et lâcha :

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

-Peut-être c'est que c'est peut-être possible mais si tout est vrai, chaque nuit Castiel me déteste de plus en plus. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on peut ramener un ange. Tout ça est ridicule et infaisable.

-On pourrait peut-être trouver un ange ou je ne sais pas. J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là moi aussi.

-Ouais...

-Tu ne veux pas aller prendre une petite douche Dean ? Tu en aurais bien besoin.

Le chasseur secoua négativement la tête et se versa un autre verre de Whisky pendant que son frère partit parler à Bobby.

**_Nobody is perfect  
Oh, but everyone is to blame_**

Un jour alors que Dean s'était coupé en cassant un verre, sa blessure se referma d'elle-même. Les trois chasseurs en conclurent que Dean avait peut-être encore un peu de la grâce de Castiel en lui.

Ce fut un mois après la mort de Castiel qu'un matin Bobby arriva dans le salon avec un air sérieux. Dean avait à peine levé les yeux vers lui.

-J'ai trouvé.

-T'as trouvé quoi ? Le graal ? dit Dean en rigolant de sa bêtise.

Sammy arriva dans la salle et regarda son frère. Il faisait de plus en plus peur. Il avait des cernes, les joues complètement creusées, il était sale car il refusait de se laver et avait perdu beaucoup de poids car il ne mangeait presque plus. Malheureusement personne n'a su lui faire remonter la pente. Sam détourna son regard et demanda à Bobby ce qu'il avait trouvé.

-Comment reconstruire une grâce.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre dans la pièce. Dean s'était levé brusquement et avait lâché son verre sur le sol qui s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Il s'approcha de son père de substitution et attrapa le bouquin qu'il avait dans les mains.

-C'est écrit en japonais. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

-Il faut plusieurs choses. Un vaisseau, ça tombe bien, son corps est encore dans la cour derrière, il faut du sang et un peu de grâce d'un autre ange. Il faut un peu de grâce de l'ange en question et il faut un sentiment.

-Et on va trouver l'ange où hein ! J'en connais pas des masses moi.

-Il y a Anna, se risqua à dire Sam.

Dean réfléchit très vite pour conclure qu'il fallait tenter le coup.

-ANNA ! hurla Dean.

La jeune femme arriva derrière à côté de Bobby en demandant calmement ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

-Anna on a besoin de toi. C'est pour Castiel, il peut revenir mais il nous faut l'aide d'un ange.

-Désolée je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous aiderais.

**_All that you rely on  
And all that you can save  
Will leave you in the morning_**

Ce fut en fin d'après-midi qu'ils réussirent à convaincre Anna de les aider. Ils commencèrent donc à rassembler tout ce qu'il fallait.

Pendant que Bobby expliquait tout ce qui se passait, Dean alla chercher le corps de Castiel enterré dans la cour avec Sammy. Ils le ramenèrent dans la maison avec difficultés car l'ainé était fatigué de ce mois où il s'était détruit à petits feux.

Ils installèrent le corps sur une table. L'odeur du corps en décomposition fit vomir Sam mais Dean lui était tellement pressé de revoir son ange qu'il se foutait de tout.

-Comment ça doit se passer ? demanda Dean en regardant Bobby.

-Anna va t'endormir après t'avoir fait boire de son sang et pendant que tu seras en train de dormir elle te passera un peu de sa grâce dans ton corps. Pendant ton sommeil tu vas voir la reconstruction se faire et il va falloir que embrasses Castiel ou autre car il faut un sentiment. Ensuite lorsque tu te réveilleras, il va falloir que tu fasses couler un peu de ton sang dans la bouche de Castiel.

-Et la grâce de Cass ?

-Elle va se reconstruire avec celle d'Anna.

**_Will find you in the day_**

Anna tendit un verre de sang sous le nez de Dean. Il le prit, le but d'une traite sans penser au goût que cela avait. Il s'installa juste après dans le canapé. L'ange s'approcha de lui et posa deux doigts sur son front ce qui endormit le chasseur instantanément. Elle garda ses deux doigts sur le front et une lueur argentée alla de son corps à celui qui était endormi. Elle les laissa longtemps avant de se sentir affaiblie.

-Je crois que c'est bon, dit-elle en s'écartant de Dean et en partant dans un battement d'ailes.

Pendant ce temps ce dernier était toujours dans ce grand espace blanc. Castiel était à quelques mètres de lui le dos tourné.

-Cass... tu vas revenir, annonça le chasseur en se dirigeant doucement vers l'ange.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en souriant. Il regardait quelque chose qu'aucune personne n'avait pu voir dans sa vie. Lorsque Dean arriva près de lui il la vit. Il y avait une grande boule bleutée qui flottait dans l'air. On voyait clairement deux filaments à l'intérieur s'entrechoquer et danser. Cette vision apaisait les deux hommes présents.

Dean pivota vers Castiel et posa une main sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers lui. L'ange le regardait avec un regard calme, heureux et rempli d'amour. Ce fut Castiel qui fit le premier pas. Il caressa le visage du chasseur du bout des doigts avant d'approcher sa bouche doucement et prendre possession de celle de Dean. Ce dernier répondit et n'hésita pas à approfondir le baiser. Cass ne voulait pas lâcher le fils Winchester alors aucun des deux ne vit la boule prendre une teinte rose. Il émanait d'elle une aura de bien être et d'amour qui faisait que les hommes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

La lumière commença à virer bordeaux puis rouge pour terminer par un blanc étincelant. Les deux hommes se lâchèrent pour voir la fin du spectacle. Le blanc de la boule s'intensifia et les deux filaments à l'intérieur ne firent plus qu'un. La grâce était reconstruite.

-C'est magnifique, chuchota Dean.

-C'est ma grâce, dit Castiel fière de la revoir.

La boule commença à augmenter puis à diminuer en volume. Puis elle se dirigea vers Dean et entra en lui brusquement.

Le chasseur se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une étrange chaleur le remplir.

**_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_**

Dean se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le corps de Castiel. Il le regarda longuement pendant que Bobby et Sam l'observaient. Le chasseur regarda le couteau qui était juste à côté du vaisseau et hésita.

Comment allait réagir Castiel en récupérant son corps ? Après tout, il était resté en lui pendant un mois sans qu'il accepte la vérité. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas envie de rester avec lui. Mais alors que ses pensées tournées en rond, le souvenir de sa mort lui revint en mémoire et une question resta sur le bord de ses lèvres.

-Dean ? appela timidement son frère.

Le chasseur tourna la tête vers Sammy et le regarda avec incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ? demanda Sam en s'approchant doucement.

-Avant de mourir... il s'est laissé attraper. Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait être sauvé...

Il se souvint du regard de l'ange cette journée-là. Il avait chuchoté "Je t'aime" avec une lueur dans le regard qui montrait qu'il acceptait la mort. Un regard qui disait aussi "Merci de l'avoir dit avant ma mort".

-Dean, il faut le faire revenir. Il te l'a demandé tu te souviens ?

Mais Dean resta coincé sur l'image de l'ange acceptant la mort avec sérénité.

**_No I cannot get you out  
No I cannot get you out  
Oh no, I cannot get you out  
No I cannot get you out_**

Dean se sentit perdre pied. Il commença à pleurer et à hésiter. Encore une fois, il sentit son monde s'écrouler doucement. Le temps semblait être arrêté et il se sentait seul et rempli de doutes.

Le chasseur s'écarta doucement de la table. Un cri sourd arrivait doucement. Il montait et brûlait chaque partie de son corps pour lui rappeler qu'il arrivait. Il serrait chacun de ses organes avant d'arriver à la gorge et à la tête où il prit enfin contrôle de la totalité du corps.

-NON ! hurla Dean.

-Dean, Dean calme-toi, calma son frère.

-NON ! Il m'a abandonné ! NON ! Il voulait mourir Sam, il ne voulait pas vivre et certainement pas avec moi.

Sammy regarda son frère casser, balancer tous les objets autour de lui. Il entendait les cris de son frère sans réussir à le calmer.

Il attrapa fortement Dean par derrière, le bloquant contre lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste alors il se laissa tomber. Sam dû utiliser toute sa force pour le garder dans ses bras et tout doucement il se calma. Il pleura et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles. Sammy le serra dans ses bras en pleurant. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état, même lorsqu'il était sortit de l'enfer il était mieux.

Le monde de Dean s'écroulait, l'air semblait difficile à reprendre.

-Sammy... je ne sais pas s'il veut être avec moi, chuchota l'ainé en se calmant tout doucement.

-Dean... fais-le, même s'il ne le veut pas, toi tu te détruis. Dean je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mal, tu l'as perdu et tu te laisses aller. Cela fait un mois qu'on n'est pas parti de la maison parce que tu n'as plus le courage de faire quoi que se soit. Je refuse que tout cela continue Dean, tu es mon grand frère et Castiel avait promis de te protéger. Il t'aimait, alors s'il t'aime encore il acceptera de revenir mais moi je refuse que tu meurs par sa faute. Si lui ne veut plus te protéger alors j'essaierais de te protéger contre toi même.

Pendant que son frère parlait, Dean se retournait vers lui. Il sentait que sa voix était fébrile et il vit Sammy en train de pleurer. Il était en larmes et sa voix était remplie de promesse et de peur. Alors l'ainé fit ce qu'il pensait le mieux. Il prit son frère dans les bras et le consola en lui répétant qu'il était fier de son petit frère et qu'il ferait tout pour lui.

Bobby était dans le coin de la pièce et pleurait silencieusement. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait extrêmement peur pour Dean et aussi pour Sam car ce dernier était mal face à la situation.

Dean se détacha de Sam et s'avança vers le corps de Castiel. Il attrapa le couteau et se coupa la paume de la main puis fit couler un peu de son sang dans le corps décomposé de l'ange.

**_Everything is dark  
It's more than you could take_**

A peine eut-il terminé qu'une chaleur envahi la pièce. Un rayon de soleil entra par la fenêtre et éclaira le corps de Castiel. Tout doucement le vaisseau de l'ange reprit forme. La peau redevint blanche au fur et à mesure. Le corps se recomposa et la lumière devenait de plus en plus vive. Cass fût entouré d'un éclat lumineux un peu bleuté.

Les secondes semblaient s'écouler lentement, le spectacle qui se déroulait sembla dérouter les chasseurs présents.

Puis les yeux de l'ange s'ouvrirent et il se leva brusquement de la table. Son corps était comme neuf. Personne ne pouvait croire que son corps était décomposé i peine quelques minutes.

Il se leva et se tourna vers Dean qui commença à sourire.

**_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight  
Shining  
Shining down on your face  
Your face_**

-Merci Dean, dit Castiel en ne montrant aucune émotion.

Le chasseur s'avança vers l'ange. Il marcha lentement et lorsqu'il se retrouva face à lui il posa sa main sur son torse. Cass ne le repoussa pas mais il le regarda avec incompréhension comme s'il prenait une décision intérieurement. Puis il prit la main de Dean et la lâcha dans le vide comme il avait lâché le couteau que Dean lui avait mis dans le cœur la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-Merci de m'avoir fait sortir, je retourne au paradis maintenant.

-Quoi ? demanda Dean en commençant à angoisser.

L'ange se retourna mais le chasseur attrapa son bras. Le sourire de Dean s'effaça, il avait peur de comprendre car ce qu'il comprenait c'est que Castiel allait l'abandonner. Encore une fois. Et il ne pouvait accepter cela car il sentait que c'était définitif cette fois-ci.

-Je t'ai sorti...

-Oui et je t'en remercie Dean.

-Castiel, tu te fou de nous là, commença à crier Sam en tournant l'ange brutalement vers lui.

L'ange se détacha du chasseur et s'éloigna mais Dean s'approcha rapidement pour l'embrasser. Il avait besoin de lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un peu le baiser de la dernière chance mais le chasseur ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il le repousse brutalement de lui.

Dean se mit à genoux devant Castiel et joignit ses deux mains pour une prière.

Il pleura et supplia l'ange de rester. Il dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qui le torturait. Il lui dit aussi ses plus grands regrets. Il le supplia de rester mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il ne vit aucune émotion dans les yeux de son protecteur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever avant de le voir partir dans un battement d'aile.

Le chasseur fit alors ce qui lui semblait le mieux à faire. Il s'allongea sur le sol et pleura silencieusement. Lorsque son frère le souleva pour le mettre dans le canapé avec difficultés, il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer pour murmurer à Sam :

-J'ai l'impression de sentir sa grâce se promener dans mes veines. J'ai encore l'impression qu'il fait parti de moi.

Sammy ne répondit rien et alla rejoindre Bobby.

**_On your face  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_**

-SAM ! Il est là, il est dans le jardin. Je vais le voir j'arrive, cria Dean en courant vers l'extérieur.

Samuel regarda son frère courir heureux vers quelque chose d'invisible. Il s'assit sur un banc à côté de l'entrée et fit le point des derniers mois.

Dean avait tenté de se suicider plusieurs fois mais lui avait réussi à le maintenir en vie. Contre son gré mais il ne pouvait pas envisager la mort de son frère.

Castiel n'était plus du tout revenu voir Dean malgré les centaines de prières venant de tout ceux qui ont été proches de l'ange.

Bobby avait réussi à le convaincre de l'interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique très agréable où Dean se sentait bien. Il s'était très vite intégré parmi les malades et suivait un très lourd traitement pour qu'il n'ait plus l'envie de se faire du mal.

Puis Dean avait commencé à être heureux. Alors Sam s'était demandé s'il allait pouvoir le sortir de l'hôpital mais malheureusement son état avait empiré. Non pas qu'il était plus mal, non, il était beaucoup plus heureux car il avait des hallucinations. Il voyait Castiel dès qu'il se sentait un peu triste mais personne ne le voyait à part lui.

Alors Sam était rentré dans son jeu. Il le laissait voir Castiel car comme cela il voyait son frère sourire.

**_No, i cannot get you out  
No, i cannot get you out...  
Oh no, I cannot get you..._**

Sam lui n'allait plus bien. Un soir, alors qu'il avait bu plus que de raison, Castiel était apparu dans le salon de Bobby.

-Tiens, moi aussi je commence à avoir des hallucinations, murmura Sammy pour lui même.

-Non je suis bien là Sam. Je viens te dire quelque chose : raccroche. Arrête la chasse, occupe toi de Dean à l'hôpital. Moi je veillerais pour qu'aucun démon, vampire ou autre ne viennent vous attaquer.

Samuel avait gardé le silence. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus chassé. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il demanda tout de même à l'ange son désir le plus cher :

-Tu ne comptes rien faire pour Dean ?

L'ange ne répondit pas. Ses yeux ne montraient aucun sentiment et comme il le faisait à chaque fois, il partit sans dire au revoir.

Cette fois-ci, Sam était sûr que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait.

* * *

**Cette fin devait être triste, c'était inévitable avec cette chanson. Je voulais pas au début faire une fin triste puis je l'ai faite. Je ne voyais pas comment faire une belle fin avec "ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfants". Pas avec cette chanson. Donc je suis désolée.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je prends toutes les remarques.**

**Une review ?**

**A bientôt **

**AudeSnape**


	2. Happy End

Voici pour ceux qui ne supporte pas ma fin triste, une Happy End ! Je l'ai écrite car Castle-SPN156-Bones avait le moral à zéro suite à cette fin. Donc pour lui faire plaisir j'ai écrit ce passage qui se passe juste après la fin de la songfic'.

* * *

Castiel ne prévint pas Sam qu'il allait retrouver Dean. C'est comme cela qu'un soir il arriva dans la chambre du chasseur à l'hôpital. Ce dernier dormait alors l'ange resta jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se retourna et vit ses deux beaux yeux bleus océan. Il plongea dans son regard avec bonheur.

-Toi tu es réel, murmura Dean.

-Tu le sais donc ? demanda Cass d'une voix fébrile.

-Que j'ai des hallucinations de toi ? Bien sur que oui ! Mais toi, tu es réel là.

Et pour se le prouver intérieurement il se leva doucement et posa sa main sur son torse. Il sentait la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. L'ange prit sa main et la porta à sa joue en murmurant :

-Je suis là.

Dean s'avança encore plus pour être collé contre l'ange. Puis doucement, timidement il l'embrassa. Sans approfondir le baiser, juste l'embrasser. Pour se dire "On est là, on s'aime".

Mais ce que ne savaient pas les deux amoureux c'est qu'à la porte de la chambre quelqu'un voyait tout le spectacle à travers le hublot de la porte.

Sam sourit. Son frère sortirait peut-être alors rapidement de l'hôpital.

* * *

Voilà une Happy End pour ceux qui seriez triste de l'autre fin. Voilà les amis :)

A bientôt

AudeSnape


End file.
